1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical zoom lens assembly, and more particularly to the optical zoom lens assembly comprised of three groups of plastic lenses and may apply in an electronic product.
2.Description of Related Art
In general, a zoom lens allows a user to capture a scene easily by changing a focal length at a same location. At the same time, the zoom lens can substitute a plurality of fixed lenses, so that the user needs not to carry many lenses for photography or spend much money on the lenses. Thereby, the zoom lens becomes a favorable tool to photographers.
However, the zoom lens generally comes with a complicated assembly and components, so that the zoom lens is usually large, heavy and long. To overcome the problems of the complicated assembly and components and a low image quality, the cost of the zoom lens has to become higher.
In order to provide a more practical design of the present invention, the lenses of the three lens-groups are made of plastic, so that the zoom lens can achieve the effects of maintaining a high-quality imaging capability, reducing the manufacturing cost, and being applicable in electronic products.